


Fire & Ice

by fatunicorn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fondling, Halls of Reflection, Icecrown Citadel, Light Bondage, Magic, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatunicorn/pseuds/fatunicorn
Summary: Having needed to see for herself that Arthas is truly gone, Jaina and a band of heroes are chased through the Halls of Reflection by the Lich King. But instead of getting saved with the others, Jaina is taken captive and forced to face the husk of her former lover. Alternative (smutty) ending to the Halls of Reflection dungeon. Plot - What Plot?
Relationships: Arthas Menethil & Jaina Proudmoore, Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Arthas/Jaina, Lich King/Jaina, The Lich King & Jaina Proudmoore, The Lich King/Jaina Proudmoore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. You're Mine

“There’s an opening up ahead. GO NOW!”

With her heart beating hard in her chest and her breaths coming in painful gasps, Jaina ran through the tunnel, the group of heroes that had come with her following. As they exited the tunnel she slowed down, her heart dropping. They were on a balcony, high above the peaks of Icecrown.

“We’re trapped!” she said with a groan, turning around to face the mouth of the tunnel. Nothing could be seen from inside the dark recesses, but she could feel his chilling presence as if he’d been standing next to her. The Lich King.  _ Arthas. _ She had been a fool to come here, but she had needed to know. To know if there was anything left of the man she had once loved and admired. His body might still be there, but the hollow husk of a man that was the Lich King was nothing like the compassionate man she remembered. Arthas was truly gone. Lost to her and the world. It was a painful realisation, but one she would have to deal with later.

The faint glow from eyes of icy fire appeared inside the tunnel, slowly coming closer. His steps were unhurried. He knew he had them trapped. Jaina steeled herself. “It… It’s a dead end. We have no choice but to fight. Steel yourselves, heroes, for this is our last stand!” Lifting her staff, she could hear the men and women around her lifting their own weapons in response.

The large frame of the Lich King came into view and he stopped just inside the tunnel entrance. “Nowhere to run…” His cold voice sent icy shivers down her spine. “You’re mine now!”

A cold tendril snaked around her neck, and a moment later she was lifted up into the air, her feet dangling a few inches above the ground. Using her hands to tug at the invisible chain, she struggled to stay conscious, her feet kicking futilely. As the darkness threatened to take her, a new sound broke through her thoughts. What was that? Was it engines?

“FIRE! FIRE!” someone shouted, and she realised with a jolt of relief that the sound was that of the Skybreaker, the Alliance’s flying gunship. A cannon blasted, firing at the tunnel walls. With a loud rumbling, the stone walls began to cave and fill the entrance.

The magical hold weakened, and her feet touched the ground again. She took a gulping breath of air, filling her aching lungs.

“Quickly, climb aboard! We mustn’t tarry here! There’s no telling when this whole mountainside will collapse!”

Not needing to be asked twice, she ran towards the airship. Before she could reach safety, the cold tendril was back around her neck and she was violently tugged back into the tunnel. Rocks were still falling, but she was moving so quickly that she only sustained a few scratches and scrapes as they fell around her. A moment later, she found herself face to face with the man she had just tried to escape. The snare was still around her neck, lifting her off the ground, her legs flailing and her hands tugging wildly at the invisible binding.

It took her a moment to realise that this time it wasn’t strangling her, only keeping her captive, hanging suspended in the air. When she tried reciting a spell to break free, she realised what it did; it was suppressing her magic. She stopped struggling, allowing herself to hang weightless in the magical hold, daring herself to face her captor.

The Lich King was bigger than she ever remembered Arthas being, and would have loomed over her had she not been lifted off the ground. The dark helmet and its visor covered most of his face, leaving only a sliver to show his pale nose and mouth, his arrogant chin. Icy blue fire burned coldly inside the helmet’s eye slits.

He said nothing as he regarded her, and she forced herself to remain still, to preserve her strength. Inside her heart was breaking, finally knowing that the man she had loved was gone. She had been a fool to hope for anything else. The monster standing before her was not the man she had once known.

“Jaina.” Her name was surprisingly soft on his lips, and she tensed, wondering what his next taunt would be. Instead, he used his teeth to loosen one of his gloves as the fingertips, before pulling it off. His bare hand grabbed her chin, his skin not the stinging cold of a frostbite she’d expected, but rather the cool breath of a winter’s morning.

“I cannot believe that you are here.”

The simple statement caused an icicle of fear shooting through her body, and she renewed her struggles against his bonds. It was a futile fight. Her magic was suppressed, and his powers too mighty. It didn’t seem to take as much as an ounce of his concentration to keep her magically shackled with the snare around her neck. Yet she had to fight, there was no alternative.

“Settle down.” It wasn’t a request, but she couldn’t stop. Wouldn’t stop. She had to get away. Somehow.

With a frustrated growl, he moved the hand not holding her, and she increased her struggles as dark tendrils sprouted, moving their way along her arms to wrap around her wrists. She groaned as they pulled her hands away from the snare at her neck and trapped them above her head.

“Let me go!” She tugged on her arms, but they wouldn’t even budge.

The Lich King smiled again. A cold smirk that was a twisted imitation of the sunny smile Arthas had employed. Letting go of her chin, he removed his other glove, before raising his hands and lifting the helmet off his head. It was the first time she’d seen Arthas’s face in years, and it near broke her heart. Even with the ashen tinge of his skin, the eerie blue fire burning in his eyes, she could see the shadow of her old lover. It made her heart ache. Made her long for the man he had been.

After putting his items on the stone ground, he stood before her, watching her with those frosty blue eyes.

“What do you want with me?” Her question was not much more than a breath crossing her lips.

His gaze travelled along her body, resting a moment longer on her bosom, straining against the fabric of her dress with every laboured breath. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

She shook her head, unable to speak.

A chilling smile played on his lips. “You’re mine now.”

  
  



	2. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lich King continues his devious plans with Jaina, who wants to resist, but her body disobeys.

Jaina pushed against her restraints as the Lich King smiled icily. It was no use; he was too strong. She tried to pull back when he lifted his hand to run the back of his fingers along her cheek, but the stone wall behind her gave no such allowances.

“Why resist?” He sounded coldly amused. “There is no escape. You cannot use your magic, and you are not strong enough to fight me.”

“I will resist until my dying breath,” she bit out, ignoring the fact that his hand on her was surprisingly pleasant. Surely she didn’t enjoy the Lich King’s touch?

“Promises, promises.” The flicker of a smile played at the corner of his mouth, and she clamped her mouth together. Refusing to amuse him further.

His fingers trailed down along her neck, down over her collarbones, and she closed her eyes. His fingertips were cool against her hot skin, but not freezing. When the back of his hand brushed over her breasts, she had to bite back a gasp of surprise. It was as if the combination of his icy touch and the fire within her created an unholy chemical reaction that threatened to undo her. This was concerning.

She opened her eyes again to stare at him when she felt his fingers tugging at the lacing of her bodice. He wasn’t looking at her face, but focusing on the strings tying the cloth together. A moment later it was loose and with a tug, he pulled the bodice of her dress open all the way to her waist. Cold air kissed her bare chest, chasing goosebumps over the skin, hardening her nipples.

“Beautiful, as ever,” he muttered as his hand grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed, not particularly gently, but not enough to cause any genuine pain either.

_What does he want?_ The hungry look on his face answered her silent question. She tried to ignore the heat pooling between her thighs as his hand kept kneading and pinching her already hard nipple. This shouldn’t excite her. It wasn’t Arthas touching her; it was the Lich King. Yet, her treacherous body didn’t seem to care.

When he suddenly lowered his head and captured her other nipple between his teeth, she had to bite her lower lip to keep a gasp from escaping. The last thing she wanted was for him to realise the effect he had on her. It was embarrassing enough as it was. Slow tendrils of pleasure spread from her nipple throughout her body as he alternated sucking, licking and biting, while still squeezing her other breast. His mouth wasn’t hot, like a regular man’s, but also not as cold as she would have expected. It was more like a cool breeze than anything else. If a cool breeze had ever given her breasts such attention.

With a final, slow lick over her nipple, the Lich King pulled back and looked down at her. She stared back defiantly, refusing to cower before him. Whatever he intended, she would remain proud and stoic. If he didn’t intend to kill her, she might eventually get a chance to escape. She just had to wait for her opening and be ready to take it. As if he could read her mind, he smirked.

“You were always a feisty one. I will enjoy breaking you.” His words were terrifying, and yet a guilty moment of anticipation tickled her.

Her arms were aching from carrying her weight where she was hanging from the cave wall and she bent her head towards her chest, her blonde hair falling forward over her face. The next moment, his hand grabbed a fistful of her hair at the back of her neck and pulled her head back, his face right in front of hers, his chilly breath on her skin. His blue eyes regarded her dispassionately, and she winced when he tugged a little harder on her hair.

“Not giving up already, Jaina?” he taunted, his dark voice sending icy tingles over her skin.

“No,” she growled. “But my arms are aching.”

His eyes followed her trapped arms to where they were anchored to the wall by his magic. “I forget the frailties of human bodies.”

If she thought he might lower her to the floor, she was disappointed when instead new tendrils crawled up her legs, circled her thighs and pulled them apart. The one saving grace was that at least the position took some of the weight off her arms as she now half-sat on the tendrils. But it was an embarrassing position, and not one she wanted to be in with present company.

She gasped when he suddenly grabbed the edges of her untied bodice and tore the skirt open, leaving the tatters hanging down her sides, but leaving her fully visible to his gaze, other than a simple white pair of underwear. The cool air of the cave nipped at her bare skin, while the Lich King’s appreciative gaze followed every curve of her body. His hands followed suit, starting at her shoulders, down over her breasts and tummy, down over her hips and along her thighs. Coming back, one of his hands grazed lightly over the junction of her thighs and she had to hold back a moan even just from that light friction.

With a tug, her underwear was no more than a piece of cloth on the stone floor, and he splayed his hand between her thighs, the cool touch jarring against her heated core.

His body close, the wide shoulders blocking her view of their surroundings, he used his other hand to tug on the hair at her nape again as his cold lips placed a kiss on her throat.

“You can protest all you want,” he murmured against her skin, his words reverberating through her, “but your body betrays you.”

She did want to protest, but he wasn’t lying. There was no denying the wetness between her legs, and he could definitely feel it too. He grazed her neck with his teeth, sending frosty tingles through her body. She pulled on her bindings away, wanting to escape this sensual torture, but like before, they wouldn’t budge. It would seem he was powerful enough to keep her magically bound even while not directly focused on it.

Before she could think more about it, his mouth was on hers. Hard and demanding. His tongue conquering her like he did foes on the battlefield. She should hate it. She should pull away. But her body had other ideas, and she found herself leaning into the dominating kiss, allowing her mouth to be taken, every stroke of his tongue igniting frozen fires.

A broken moan escaped her when his finger stroked between her legs, starting at the back and finishing with a flick on her clit. Her reaction made him do it again, and again as she strained against the bindings. She was no longer sure if she was trying to get free or get closer, but it didn’t matter as the magical tendrils didn’t give way. When his finger entered her with his palm rubbing against her, she pulled her head away from his kiss, fighting the orgasm threatening to overwhelm her.

_No!_ She didn’t want this. Not from him. Not. From. Him.

With a cry, her body tensed as the orgasm washed over her in waves as his hand kept a steady rhythm. When he finally stopped, she was a quivering mess, her body limp and spent. How was this possible? He wasn’t Arthas. He was the Lich King. But her body either couldn’t tell the difference, or didn’t care.

She took a shuddering breath and lifted her head. The Lich King still stood in front of her, his hands on the stone wall on either side of her, caging her in his arms. As if she wasn’t prisoner enough already.

“Will you release me now?” Whether she was asking if he was freeing her or killing her, she wasn’t sure. With the Lich King either seemed equally likely.

The chilly smile returned to his lips. “Oh no. We’re only getting started.”


End file.
